


Dance the Night Away...

by Rayvenwolfe



Series: Omegaverse Jurassic World [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alpha Owen Grady, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dancing, Dancing Owen like Star-lord, Guardians of the Galaxy Soundtrack, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Zach Mitchell, Owen sets something straight with Zach, Progressive Alpha, Prom, Real Talk Owen, heard blue swede and thought this would be a cute idea, three-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayvenwolfe/pseuds/Rayvenwolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-shot in my Omegaverse Jurassic World series. Zach asks Owen to go to Prom with him. Just a three shot, nothing special. A little bit of Star-lord makes an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skype Me Maybe

"Zach!"

Zach groaned from the living room couch and turned down the movie he was watching, "What?"

"Owen wants to say hi real quick before he has to sign off!"

"WHAT!?" Zach tossed the remote away from him and dashed up the stairs, taking them two at a time and booking it to his room. Gray was sitting in Zach's computer chair and laughing at the screen, "I think he literally flew up the stairs. His face is all red now."

_"Nice work little man. Fist."_

Gray made a fist and bumped it lightly against the laptop screen, "Talk to you later Owen."

_"Night Gray."_

Zach, none to delicately,shoved his brother out of his room and closed and locked the door before sliding into his computer chair and smiling at his computer screen, "Hey."

 _"Hey."_ Owen's smiling face answered back, _"How's my guy tonight?"_

"Not wanting to sound like a ridiculous cliche and say missing you, but it's too late for that."

Owen's eyes crinkled as his smile got bigger and he leaned forward towards the screen, _"I cliche you too, Zach."_

Zach laughed and a nice companionable silence followed as they just stared at each other for a minute, smiling stupidly at one another. It had been two months since the incident and a month since Owen had decided (Simon Masrani's son begged) to help get things back on track at the theme park and fifteen days since they had last skype'd or really talked. Which had kind of been Zach's fault because he scratched (dented horribly) the car. His father, looking for the ultimate punishment, had taken away his computer and his new phone, leaving him Owen-less. 

Gray had tried to help out by letting him borrow his cell once or twice before their dad had caught on and taken Gray's away as well. They had only just gotten them back yesterday.

"How are things going over there?" Zach asked.

 _"Blue only tried to kill me three times. So progress. Her and Delta are still in the wind."_ Owen sighed dreamily, _"My clever girls."_

"That's not funny." Zach said even as his lips turned up further and he let out a small chuckle.

 _"Then why are you laughing?"_

"Cause you're an idiot."

One of Owen's eyebrows rose in question, _"Yet you chose me. So who's really the idiot here?"_

"Shut up."

Owen's smile suddenly shifted, _"How are you really? Gray said you've been acting weirder than normal. He said you keep mumbling to yourself. What's going on?"_

Zach rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, "I am going to get him, I swear. He can't keep his little mouth shut."

_"Hey now, don't hurt my informant."_

"My brother. I can torture him however I want." Zach stuck his tongue out at the monitor and Owen smirked, _"I can think of way better uses for that tongue."_

The younger man blushed and he shifted awkwardly in his chair, "That's actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about."

_"What? You actually want to talk about how I wish you would use that tongue to--"_

"Oh my God, don't finish that sentence!" Zach groaned and leaned back in his chair, smiling up at the ceiling as he questioned if he really wanted to be with this ridiculous man for the rest of his life. He looked back at the screen and Owen's stupid smiling face and thought 'Definitely'. "There's something important coming up. Well, two somethings and now that I have you I won't have to be alone for either. If you can make it back that is."

_"I'll make it back. No matter what it is. If it's important to you, I'm there."_

"I hate it when you do that."

_"Do what? Be perfect? Well, I am sorry, but I have it on very good authority that I am the epitome of Alpha-ness and therefore cannot help but be perfect."_

"I really need to learn how to not blurt things out."

Owen waggled his eyebrows and said jokingly, _"When and where do you need me? Please say 'your bed' and 'horizontally'."_

If only the Alpha knew how spot on he was with that...

"Well, for one, Prom is coming up and I've never really had a date to any of the dances and I'd kind of like to enjoy flaunting you around to my classmates. The only people who believe how I survived Jurassic World and that I actually have a Mate are Edmund and his cohorts. I just kind of want to feel important for once and show everyone at that school that I'm wanted. You know?"

_"So you just want to use me as arm candy? I can dig that. You going to dip me in chocolate afterwards and then lick it off of me? I already come with nuts."_

Zach banged his head on the desk and rolled it back and forth, "I change my mind. I don't want you to come."

_"Well I want to come...with you to Prom."_

"How? How can you make everything sexual?"

_"All a part of my charm."_

Zach lifted his head and looked at his Mate fondly, "As long as I'm the only one you charm like that."

_"Til Death Do Us Part."_

The Omega sat up and scooted his chair forward, smiling wide, "Good."

_"What's this other important thing?"_

Zach felt a nice blush spread over his face and he averted his eyes, forcing himself to bring up the other thing without looking at Owen's face for his reaction. "A week before Prom...I'llbegoingintoheat."

_"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"_

Zach covered his eyes with his hand, still refusing to look at the other, "A week before Prom. I'm going to be going into Heat and I was hoping that maybe you would want to share it with me."

Owen didn't say anything and Zach didn't remove his hand from his eyes. Not wanting to see the other man's reaction.

_"Zach...look at me."_

Reluctantly, Zach removed his hand and managed to look at the screen. Owen's face was soft and open, but his smile was unsure, _"I know I joke about it a lot with you, but that...that's a big step Zach."_

"I know. I've been thinking about it for awhile."

_"How long is awhile?"_

"Since I realized it was coming up, so about two weeks."

_"You only took two weeks to think about it? That's all?"_

"What do you mean that's all?" Zach was getting a little upset. Didn't Owen want to share his heat with him? Isn't that what all Alphas wanted? "I don't understand I thought you'd want to. Don't all Alphas jump at the chance to knot their Omega?"

Owen stilled, his smile faltering as he said, _"I'm not most Alphas. I don't want you to feel like you should have to share your heat with me just because I would want it. I want you to share yourself with me because you want it. Not just because your biology is telling you to. Do you get what I'm saying?"_

Zach's posture softened, "You want me to be sure i'm ready, ready?"

 _"That and not so early in our relationship. I l-o-v-e you Zach but this,"_ Owen gestured at himself and then Zach through the screen, _"this is more than just an Alpha and an Omega. More than Heats and Ruts and knotting. I want to be with you and in you and have you be in me, but I don't want our first time together to be us out of our minds with heat-lust that neither of us remember how it felt. When I'm an old man and you're changing my diaper and feeding me tapioca through a tube, I want to look at you and remember the first time I got to really taste you and touch you and have you."_

Zach turned his eyes away when he felt them start to fill with moisture, "I'm sorry. I was trying to talk myself into it and I managed it too, but I wasn't feeling a hundred percent about it. I l-o-v-e you too and I just thought...I thought it would be something you would want. I wanted to make you happy."

_"I'm already happy Zach. You're mine and I'm yours. So long as you don't realize you're too good for me and leave, I'll be happy."_

Zach looked back at the computer and saw that Owen's palm was resting on the screen. He reached forward and placed his palm over where Owen's was, "Thank You."

Owen winked, _"Have to live up to my reputation of perfection."_

The younger Omega laughed, "I regret saying anything about that cause you are never going to let me live it down are you?"

_"Nope. I'm going to remind you twenty-four-seven, three-sixty-five. Learn to deal."_

"I hate your perfect face." Zach said fondly.

 _"I know."_ Owen winked, _"Now tell me all about Prom. When is it and how jealous do you want to make everyone because that will depend on how hot I dress."_

"Like, omg-how-did-Zach-land-him! super jealous." Zach said in a high pitched whiny, Valley Girl voice.

Owen smirked, _"Babe, you won't even recognize me."_


	2. I'm Too Sexy For This Prom

Owen had managed to fly in two days before Prom and their reunion bordered on x-rated when they met by the baggage claim. 

Zach jumping up and into Owen's arms and starting an epic make-out session much to the displeasure of a small percentage of fliers still waiting for their luggage to come around the carousel. Gray, who had begged to come along, made gagging noises and pretended to be traumatized as the two made-out. 

Owen was laughing and smiling against Zach's mouth, while his hands were occupied with holding up his Mate's rather full behind. He pulled away with, "You are never allowed to greet me any other way." Squeezing Zach's ass, "This is the standard from now on." 

"I am never coming along again if that happens." Gray said from where he was standing by Owen's green duffel bag.

"You hear that," Zach smiled down at Owen, "Even more incentive for this to be our 'hello'."

"You two are disgusting." Claire said as she went to stand by Gray. Her cream colored suitcase sitting perfectly by her side. Zach's cheeks colored when he realized he never even saw his Aunt come up with Owen.

"I agree."

Owen let Zach slide to the floor, but kept one arm around the younger man's waist, "Claire, jealousy really isn't a good color on you. Your nephew got to me first fair and square." Then he looked down at Gray and smiled, "You'll be singing a different tune in a few years, little man."

"Never." Gray said as his face scrunched up in displeasure and Claire smirked down at her youngest nephew.

"We'll see about that. Now let's get out of here and go grab some food. All I had on the trip over was some stale chicken and moldy peanuts. I need red meat and I need it yesterday." 

"That's because you wouldn't splurge on a first class ticket. They had a wonderful menu. I had white wine and scallops in a beautiful brown butter sauce." She smiled, sighing as she walked past them, pulling her suitcase behind her, "I'll meet you guys at home. Well, I'll meet Zach and Gray at home seeing as how Owen's still not allowed in the house." She laughed.

"Why would I pay a shit-load of money to die first if the plane goes down!" Owen yelled after her. 

She waved her hand in the air at him and continued forward.

"I should have never asked her if she wanted to come with me."

"Why did you?"

Owen gestured to all of himself, "Hello, gentleman. Well, that and if she found out I hadn't told her I was leaving for a week to see her nephew she would have fed me to Rexy. I'm sure the only reason we both managed to get this time off is because she's scary and Masrani's son has a school-boy crush on her. You should see that kid falling over himself to impress her." He laughed and started to walk forward. His arm still slung around Zach's waist as he passed Gray, who was still standing by the Alpha's bag, "You can handle my bag, right Gray?"

"Hey!" 

The older two laughed and ignored the sounds of Gray's grumbling as he dragged and stumbled along with the Alpha's bag. "Guys! Come on!"

\----

Zach watched the YouTube video for the fiftieth time before he gave up, "Mom!"

"What is it sweetie?" Karen asked as she knocked on his door before opening it slowly. Her hand went and covered her heart and she smiled at her eldest son, "Oh Zach! You look so handsome."

He was wearing a simple black tuxedo. Nothing amazing or worthwhile, but considering his mother only ever saw him in hoodies, jeans, and t-shirts he let her slip of mom-ness go, "I need help." He took his tie off and held it out helplessly, "How do you tie these things?"

Karen took the tie from his hand, "Just like your father. He can't tie a tie to save his life."

It took his mother's practiced hands one minute to tie and straighten his tie for him, "There. Perfect."

He gave a sigh of relief and then kissed her cheek, "Thanks."

His mom stood there and watched him as he fixed his hair and just as he was about to put on some cologne she stopped him, "You don't need cologne. Trust me. When you guys start dancing you're natural scent will come out and if Owen is anything like most Alpha's, that's what helped draw his eye to you. Why not remind him of that?"

"You saying i'm not attractive enough that I didn't just knock him off his feet without drawing him in with my scent?" Zach teased. He already knew all about how much Owen loved his natural scent. The Alpha having confessed on one of their dates that he smelled like all the things he loved as he grew up. The smell of rain falling to the ground, freshly made hot chocolate on a cold night, and the soft glowing rays of the Moon while camping under the stars. Owen seemed a little embarrassed about the last one, but Zach had blushed and confessed that Owen smelled like the Sun to him so he understood.

"You know that's not what I meant." She slapped his shoulder and made her way out, "You better hurry. Isn't Owen supposed to be here soon?"

Zach glanced at the clock, "I'm almost done, besides it wouldn't hurt him to wait."

He heard his mother laugh as she headed down the hall.

He was just finishing up styling his hair five minutes later when there was a loud knock on the door and then the sound of running feet, "I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

Zach laughed. Sometimes he thought Gray was more in love with Owen than he was.

The sound of voices and laughter drifted through the house and up into his room, he checked the mirror one last time, letting out a breath and then headed for the stairs. As he descended, he saw his mom was talking with his Alpha and Gray was standing next to her, both were smiling and laughing at something Owen was saying.

Owen was standing off to the side, as casual as can be, dressed...dressed amazingly. He had on black boots, tight pitch black jeans, a crisp white dress shirt, and black vest with two buttons done up. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone and you could see some of his dark chest hair peeking out. His hair was styled and his perpetual scruff had even been trimmed a bit.

The whole look was just so put-together-without-trying-to-be-handsome and so completely Owen that Zach felt like maybe he should have done something more than just pick out the first suit that looked good. 

Owen's eyes caught his and the older man's laugh died off and moved into a low, long whistle. Zach stopped just in front of the stairs and flushed under the roaming gaze of his Alpha, "I don't look nearly as good as-- mmph!"

The older man took Zach up into his arms and gave him a long, sound kiss on the lips. Holding the younger man off the ground some and wrinkling his suit a bit in the process. Zach smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Owen's neck as the one's around his waist tightened.

Someone cleared their throat and Owen pulled away slowly, his eyes never leaving Zach's bright chocolate ones and a smile overtaking his face, "Shit. I am in trouble. Listen...could you be cool about this and not tell my mate that we just made out. I'm supposed to be taking him to some dance thing, but we could meet afterwards." Owen waggled his eyebrows and Zach smacked him upside his head. "Ow."

"Deserved." Zach said with a smile before he kissed the corner of Owen's mouth and moved out of the older man's arms to fix his suit.

"I need pictures."

Zach groaned, "Mom no, please."

"Mom yes." Karen chirped as she held up a camera and waved it at them.

His Aunt came into the foyer from the living room. Apron around her waist and glass of white in hand, "Seconded." 

His brother was smirking and his dad was grumbling. More than likely about what he had just had to witness.

"Third it!" Owen said, raising his hand and grabbing Zach up about the waist, "I need something for my wallet so I can boast to any little old ladies I meet." 

Before Zach could say anything Owen moved behind him and wrapped his arms tight around the Omega's middle. His chin resting on Zach's shoulder, he whispered into the younger man's ear, "Those blue-haired grannies grand-kids have nothing on you."

Zach's smile was involuntary and that's when he heard the _click click click_ of his mom's camera and was slightly blinded by the _flash flash flash_ of light, "That is one for the mantle.

"That's one for the jumbo-tron in New York City." Owen said as he kissed the shell of Zach's ear before walking them both forward and to the door. His arms still wrapped around Zach's waist, causing them to kind of amble over to the door like an awkward pair of cowboys.

"Let's go make people jealous."

"You need to be back by twelve, Zach."

"Dad--"

"Will do, Mister M." Owen interrupted as his arms tightened around Zach's middle. He reached out with his right hand and opened the door, whispering in Zach's ear as he moved them forward, "That'll still give us plenty of time to mess around if we leave the dance early."

Zach let out a surprised giggle as they made their way to the town car Owen had rented for the night.


	3. Come And Get Your Love On The Dance Floor

Zach's High-school had booked a banquet hall at some hoity-toity country club that was out in the ridiculously rich part of town. The driver pulled their Town Car around a giant fountain and they had to wait in line for a minute as an obscene amount of limos were in front of them. It was like no one knew that there were other forms of transportation for Prom. 

"Hey Paul!"

"Yes, Mister Grady?"

"We had this discussion, call me Owen. Man, you are going to give me a complex if you keep calling me 'Mister Grady'."

Paul, their Alpha driver, smiled at them from the rear-view mirror, "Yes, Owen. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I was wondering if you wanted us to bring you back anything. This is going to be a fancy shindig and I know they are going to have the good expensive shrimp. You want us to grab you a doggie bag?"

Paul's eyes widened and he moved the car forward, "Thank you Owen, but I'm good."

Their door was opened by some valet and as Zach got out he heard Owen say, "Liar. I'll bring you back some dessert." 

Zach just smiled and grabbed up Owen's hand after the older man got out. Owen gave his hand a squeeze as they made their way up a red carpet and into a huge entrance hall.  
It had marble floors you could probably cook off of considering how shiny-squeaky clean it was and pillars that helped lead you to the front desk. Paintings of people from the 1800-1900's graced the walls and Owen leaned close, "We're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." Zach let out a chuckle as the red carpet they were on curved past the reception area and behind it too the entrance to where his school's Prom was being held.

They followed the carpet up to a man and woman standing by a double set of doors. Both looking extremely happy to be there if their pinched faces and harsh eyes were anything to go by as they took tickets from the teenagers. The man was tall and skinny with grey hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose and the woman was short, round, and had a set of steely blue eyes that looked like they could shoot lasers from them.

When they got up to the front, Zach pulled their tickets from the front pocket of his coat and handed them to the woman who gave them a critical look as she took them, "Here's your photo ticket. Pictures are off to the right."

Owen took up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, "Thank you." He winked at her and Zach had to stifle his laughter at how the sixty year-old woman's face turned scarlet and her mouth turned up into a smile.

Zach placed his arm around Owen's waist, "Charmed another one."

"Can't help it. Now, let's get these pictures out of the way and then go shake our groove thangs."

After they were done with pictures (one boring formal one, one with Zach on Owen's back, and one where Zach was trying to hold up Owen Bridal style after the Alpha had jumped into his arms unexpectedly) they made their way over to one of the tables and were immediately bombarded by a mixed group of girl and guy Betas and Omegas.

_"O-M-G! Zach, who is this!?"_

_"This can't be your Alpha!"_

_"Did you really save Zach from the jaws of a group of T-Rex monster hybrids?"_

_"How did you land him?"_

The questions flew rapid around the table and Owen just sat there with one eyebrow raised at some of the outlandish things the group asked. After a few minutes he held up a hand and smiled at the group, "Didn't Zach tell you guys what happened because I can tell you whatever Zach said...it's all true. When he was done taking care of the dinosaurs all I saw was this handsome guy outlined in the sun and I pretty much got down on my knees there and then and begged him to be my Omega. No idea why he said yes, but I am not complaining." 

The group collectively aww'ed and Zach had to roll his eyes at the wink Owen sent him. A group of Alphas and Betas walked up to their table not too long after and managed to drag their dates away and back to their own table. 

"I hate how when an Alpha says something it's taken as truth right away, but if I say it, noo, it's all 'Why are you telling stories?' 'Where's the proof?' 'that didn't happen'." 

"People are just being raised on old-fashioned beliefs. I know it sucks, but the times they are a changin'. More people are starting to think less and less like that."

"Yeah, but not enough." Zach's face fell a bit and Owen grabbed up his hand, wanting to get that smile back on Zach's face he asked, "Hey you wanna dance? Or attempt to dance...what is this they're playing? Is this even music?"

Zach laughed, "What you don't like the Biebs and Skrillex?"

"I don't even know what that is. It sounds like a disease. Is it contagious?"

"Only if you have no taste."

Owen gave a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness. I'm safe then." The Alpha's hazel-green eyes glanced around the spacious room decorated to be like a Hollywood party searching for something before they stopped and he smiled. He gave Zach a kiss on the cheek then stood, "We're dancing but not to this. I'll be right back."

Zach followed Owen with his eyes as the other man made his way through the room and then over to the DJ booth. He stood there for a few minutes talking to the man running it before he gave the guy a big smile and shook his hand. He saw his Mate leave the booth but couldn't see him in the crowd anymore. He was starting to get a little worried.

Zach barely noticed that the song that had been playing ended and nothing was coming on over the speakers afterwards. He did notice though all of the couples leaving the dance floor, making it harder for him to catch sight of his wayward date. He stood and moved from their table and to the edge of the now clear dance floor. Looking everywhere for Owen, but not seeing the older man in any part of the crowd.

A quick little drum beat started over the speakers and then a spotlight shined down on the other end of the dance floor, directly opposite of where Zach was. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth in disbelief as his Mate stood there, his head bobbing slightly to the beat as he walked onto the dance floor. When the guitar came in he gyrated his hips back and forth while moving forward towards the middle of the open floor an closer to Zach. 

A bunch of the teens were looking at each other and making faces at the music, but Zach wasn't really paying attention to them because as the first sounds of the singer's voice came over the speakers Owen did a little jump step and turn before he came up to Zach and held out his hand. Beckoning Zach onto the floor, his smile overtaking his face as he mouthed the words along with the singer, "...Cause your fine and you're mine and you, you look so divine!"

For once, Zach didn't think about what the others might think of him or his crazy Alpha, he just took Owen's hand and smiled as he was taken in the older mans arms and spun to the middle of the dance floor.

With one of Owen's hands in his and the other on the small of his back, Zach was swept over the floor to the sounds of some band from another time. Everyone's eyes were on them as they gyrated, spun, and moved to the music. Owen leading him over and over around the floor. Zach was breathless by the time the song started to fade out and let out a laugh when Owen dipped him over his knee.

The older Alpha winked down at him and then brought him back up for a kiss. When he pulled back, Zach couldn't look away from those smiling eyes and his Mate said, "Much better. How about another go?"

A chanting suddenly popped on over the speakers...

_**"Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka, Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka, Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka, Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka, Ooga Ooga Ooga Chaka."** _

"I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Boy, you just don't realize what you do to me." Owen's voice mixed with that of the singers own deep voice, "When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know, everything's alright. I'm hooked on a feeling. I'm high on believing. That you're in love with me!"

Owen spun him out and away before bringing him back in and giving him another sound kiss on the lips before pulling away. Zach's smile never left his face as they continued their dancing to Owen's song requests. 

The other teens started to get into it and soon the dance floor was filled again with the moving bodies of Zach's classmates. No one realizing that all of the songs playing now were classics from a better time. Owen and Zach in the center of the mass, over-looked and forgotten, as the night danced on.

At 11:59 pm Zach walked back in through the front door. Tie undone and hanging loose around his neck, cheeks red and lips swollen from dancing and making out in equal measure. He was humming and smiling to himself, one hand on the banister when his parents voice drifted into his consciousness and he turned to face them. 

Karen and Scott looked over from their spot on the couch. Karen was smiling at the dazed look on her son's face and Scott glowered as he repeated, "How was your guy's night?" 

"Good. I had a great time. Owen was...he was great." His smile got dopier and he stepped up onto the first step, "I'm gonna go change."

"Okay. I'm glad you had a great time sweetie."

"Yeah."

His parents watched him as he dazedly walked up the stairs, continuing to hum and sing under his breath.

Scott turned to his wife, questioning look on his face as he asked her, "Was he just singing Redbone?"

Karen just shrugged her shoulders and hmm'ed at her husband before turning back to her book, a slight smile turning her lips up.

Scott had his answer in the following days, weeks, and months because whenever he saw his older son he was singing that song and dancing around whenever it came on or was played.

Scott Mitchell was pretty sure he had Owen to blame for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The views expressed about Justin Bieber and Skrillex are solely that of the characters they are written for. They're not the views of that of the author...except for when they are and in this case they are.


End file.
